Rollplay Episode 11
Recap The Goblin Encampment The party decide to set up camp so they can heal up their wounds, Vincent guarding the cave to make sure the Goblins don't go anywhere. The next day after Bregor gets healed, the party enter the cave again. Getting into the open space they see groups of goblins arming themselves, on both sides. Tudagub cast Wyvern Watch in the choke point in the wall on the right side. Chucking a smoke bomb into the left room, the party charge into the left chamber. After Vincent slaughters most of them, the rest give up and the party take away their weapons and tie them together. Heading further into the cave they get to a wide area in the cave where the women and children are huddled into the corners. Further in the cave they find an area containing a shrine to something, a couple of treasure chests and a human woman. They find out she is the daughter of Thoarar Fletcher, mayor of Valesburg and the goblins were keeping her captive. They find out her name is Diana. Collecting the goblins valuables, the party leave the cave. Good News and Valesburg As the party travel through Bremer, the get a message of Captain Steel that words of their heroics in Silverhal managed to reach the ears of Lord Istavan Felstar and he is considering pardoning the party of their crimes. The party travel to Valesburg and at the demands of Diana head straight to the town hall. Thoarar Fletcher grateful for the return of his daughter offers the party a favour, Tudagub taking this favour asks him if he could get a wizard to identify his pink boots. The party go the wizard shop and as soon as Tudagub removes his boots, the most foul smell emanates from his direction. Most of the people in the shop gag and Bregor throws up. The next day the party go to the mayor and find out that Palanthas is not happy that Evanfar is no longer under their area of control and this is causing some political turmoil. Vincent also manages to get 800 more gold from the mayor. The party with no quest decide to go kill the Hill Giant. The next day the party are visited by the mayor who informs them that Lord Istavan Felstar wants them to come to his town, to talk about the pardon for saving some of his towns. Tudagub picks up his boots and finds out they're Boots of Levitation, but is unable to use them as he doesn't have the activation word. Willowbrook and Hill Giants The party head to Willowbrook to go and kill the Hill Giant. When there in Willowbrook, Tudagub gives Johnathan 100 gold with the promise that when they have dealt with the Ogres, he will give them more. Heading towards the camp wall, Tudagub overhears a conversation between two ogres and finds out there leader is called Breon. After their attention been drawn by Vincent and a short conversation with Tudagub, the ogre's open the door to the camp. After killing two of the ogre’s, the last one runs into the cave. Tudagub cast Wyvern Watch at the base of the cave entrance. Bregor somehow through the spell kills the fleeing ogre. Tudagub shouts into the cave, shortly afterwards the party hear barking and some loud footsteps coming towards them. After a while several Hellhounds burst out of the mist. After slaying the Hellhounds, Abigaël decides to enter the cave and is paralyzed by the wyvern watch. Dispelling the mist a Hellhound bonds out of the cave and attacks Abigael. As the party attack the Hellhound, the Hill Giant appears and swings his club at the party hitting Vincent and severely injuring him. After the party slay the giant, they go further into the cave to see if they can find anything. Reaching a large chamber, the party encounter an ogre and a hellhound who are quickly slain by Vincent. The party find a large sack with gold in it. Returning to Willowbrook, Tudagub goes to Johnathan and gives him another 400 gold to help them rebuild the village. Giving him the instructions to build a church to the god Jexel and that he wants a statue of him in the middle of town. The party travel to Fitchview. Fitchview Entering the city, the party ask around and get directions to Lord Istavan Felstar. Going to the mayor house, the party get nervous and decide to go to the inn to talk things out. Tudagub goes to a pub gets a room and casts Moment Read, getting the message "The shadows have teeth". As the party talk between themselves they approached by a group of guards and are escorted to the building they were previously. Brought to the room Lord Istavan Felstar is, they talk to him for a little bit before Vincent asks to speak to him in private. The rest of the party leave and after a short conversation, Lord Istavan Felstar offers him and the party a pardon in exchange for the death of a hill giant, but is shocked and pleased when he finds out that the giant is already dead. Istavan also informs him that some leaders of Palanthas have been causing some problems and tells him not to trust them. The next day Tudagub casts Idea and remembers Palanthas was the town Valesburg was having trouble with, he also cast Moments Reading again and gets the same message. The next day just after the party a pardon for their crimes, Dalamar appears next to Abigael and he tells them he needs their help and they owe him one and then disappears Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes